


A Letter from Severus to Lily

by selinasnapenorrington



Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115993
Kudos: 3





	A Letter from Severus to Lily

_Dear Lily,_

_When I first met you, you are playing swings in the playground near our homes, laughing with your sister. You are like an angel to me, beautiful and kind. You always protected me when I was bullied by the marauders._

_And I am really sorry that I called you 'you know that' , I was humiliated and embarrassed at the moment when I said that. As I was stripped to my underwear by the marauders. People laughing at me and teased me makes me want to hide...and cry. No one helped me except you..._

_After that, no one except some Slytherins talked to me. They only used me because of my brain and my talent in Potions. They persuaded me to join the Death Eaters. And I really regret it, I wanted to catch your attention, but it obviously didn't._

_When you started to date James Potter in our seventh year, it broke my heart into million pieces. They bullied me even more, the marauders, when you are not in sight. I cried...not because of weakness...but the humiliation. The teachers don't even help me or believed me, they all think the marauders were talking the truth...they believed them...but not me...the 'evil' Slytherin who will be a Death Eater in the future._

_When I heard the Dark Lord is after you, I am so sacred of your life. I found Dumbledore and told him what happened. I turned into the light to protect you, wanting you to know that I care for you. Then in Halloween, I heard about your death. It broke me. I seem heartless... because my heart die with you._

_I protected your son Harry every year since he went to Hogwarts. He has your eyes, the eyes I have fallen in love with._

_And Lily, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you...I love you. But yet, our destiny seems to be entwined...but never joined._

_Always,_   
_Severus_


End file.
